Syphon
Name/In-game Name: Tsukiko Mataki/ Syphon Gender: '''Male. '''Age: '''17 '''Appearance: A short man with short black hair and green color changing eyes.(My eyes change color daily, pretty cool huh?) Around 5'6 and weighs about 100-120 pounds. Personality: (I usually suck at these, so I will edit this as I RP.) Calm. Cool. Wont let anyone he cares about die. ' Bio: '''Syphon's name in real life is Tsukiko Mataki. Wanting only to name his character Syphon only because he liked how it sounded, his friends thought that it was very unusal, considering that his name is Tsukiko. When Tsukiko first learned about the beta test applications he applyed the instant that he could Unforcantily, he wasn't picked by the GM's or the main creator of the game. He wasn't angry, but he would of really injoyed playing in a VRMMORPG. So, the moment when it was annouced a month later that the game will be releasing soon, he went out to buy the Nerve Gear and the game called: Sword Art Online(SAO). He later got inside his room and hooked up the Nerve Gear and place everything in the correct order. He put the game in the game slot and put on the helmet, waiting until the clock said the time that the servers would be open. He said the words: Link Start! And was engulfted by a colorful aray of lights. Shortly after the announcement by non other then the creator of SAO himself, Tsukiko knew instantly that hanging around the starting city wasn't gonna do anybody good, so he hurried off to find any non taken level grinding spots. His future, has been decided for him. '''Character Class: '''One-Handed Swordsmen. '''Weapons:' Steel Short-sword, throwing needles. Sword Skills: '- One-Handed Sword Skill. - Light Armor Skill. - Sonic Dash- A sword skill which gives the player amazing speed and slashes at the target with 2 downward slashes and 1 upward slash. - Vertical Swing- Swings the blade fast vertically at the target. - Step down- A counter Skill if the player is being attacked, to knock the targets sword into the ground, Was a 30% chance, now its a 50% chance. - Hunting Skill. - Lock-Picking Skill. - Battle Healing. - Extended Weight limit. - Tracking Skill. - Two-Three Times- Two or three quick stabs at an enemy target. Level- 94 HP-16000 ' Starter Equipment/Items: Steel Broadsword, Throwing Needles, X3 small health potions. Black clothes, Steel light weighted boots, Black pants. Blade of Minos/(Gained on floor 63) On floor 73, Syphon upgraded his Blade of Minos to a +17. The highest Upgrade for the sword possible, or may I say, impossible. Almost completely impossible to obtain this upgrade for the Blade of Minos. ''' '''The Moon Phoenix Blade was a sword obtained by a monster drop on the second floor, was upgraded Into the Moon Phoenix Blade after Bargah upgraded the weapon from its current state. On the downside, Blade of Minos will lower your max Hp by 2000 upon equiping it. The Blade of Minos is a floor 63 reward for getting the finishing strike on the boss. The Blue Diamond Blade was the sword Syphon was using before he obtained the Blade of Minos on floor 63. Dragon Scale Sword was obtained by Syphon when he beat a spawnable Dragon on floor 50.